Omedeto !
by Erika Arau
Summary: Amaimon vient d'être promu Baal, il retrouve lors de la fête Mephisto qui vient pour le féliciter. Ce qu'il ignore encore, c'est que l'aniue en question à des méthodes très particulères pour fêter les occasions.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! (et oui encore, et les autres? Hahaha, parlons d'autres choses voulez-vous?)

C'est ma première de Ao no (blue exorcist pour les plus perdus) du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut puisque je n'ai pas d'expérience sur ce couple (et donc de comparaison). Du coup je vous remercie d'avance pour les futurs lectures, critiques etc...

Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazue Kato *courbette*

Un grand merci à ma petite Mashy pour la béta-lecture, grâce à elle vous aurez 3 fois moins mal aux yeux XD

Sur ce trève de blabla et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Joyeuses retrouvailles<strong>

Je m'appelle Amaimon, je suis un démon mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Permettez-moi d'abord de me présenter, pour une meilleure compréhension du problème.

La Géhenna, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Enfer est le monde dans lequel je vis c'est aussi le royaume de mon père. En effet je suis le fils de Satan : seigneur du malin, suzerain de tous les damnés, majesté incontestée des démons, le roi malfaisant dont les pouvoirs n'ont de limites que sa cruauté. Oui rien que ça.

Du coup vous vous dites sûrement qu'avoir un paternel comme lui doit être plutôt pratique, que grâce à son nom je suis un être privilégié… Pas vraiment non.

Tout d'abord il faut savoir que chichiue (père) n'est absolument pas un homme proche de ses progénitures, n'attendez pas qu'il vous enlace… La dernière fois qu'il a serré quelqu'un c'était pour lui tordre le cou car le propriétaire avait été un poil en dehors des lignes. Il parait que j'ai hérité de ce trait de caractère, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi.

Pour ma part mes rapports avec père sont plutôt bons, je fais même partie de ses messagers préférés je ne suis donc pas sur sa liste noir -heureusement pour ma vie-. Non le souci venait d'un peu plus bas dans la hiérarchie… Le genre de personnes qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas ignorer, ces problèmes se définissaient en deux mots : Mes frères.

Parce que si être le fils de Satan pourrait vous rapporter des avantages, quand on est le petit dernier… C'est un fardeau.

Et au moment où je vous parle, le cadet c'est effectivement moi.

Je vais vous résumer rapidement ma famille : il y a mon père, mes frères et sœurs qui sont au nombre de sept, ma mère et toutes ses autres concubines. Essayer de grandir dans un univers comme celui-ci et vous finirez ainsi : aussi inexpressif qu'un légume, ça tombe bien je tire pas mal sur le vert.

Pourtant je peux vous assurer que je cogite beaucoup, certes ça ne se voit pas … Sachez pourtant que je ne suis pas devenu roi de la terre en faisant pousser des pâquerettes, demandez-le aux autres démons si bien sûr il y en a qui sont encore en vie.

Mais trêve de longs discours, passons maintenant à la partie qui vous intéresse : pourquoi suis-je mal barré ?

La raison la voici : Mon frère Astaroth qui est toujours sur mon dos, (il se sent investi d'une mission qui est de toujours surveiller ses jeunes frangins) vient de me découvrir nu comme un ver, dans un cagibi, en pleine action avec … Un de nos frères. Qui me demandez-vous ? Ah ça … Commençons d'abord par un petit retour en arrière.

« J'ai appris pour ton ascension au titre de Baal, félicitation Amaimon. » 

Je me retournais vers cette voix familière avec les bras chargés d'un plateau de nourriture devant moi se tenait un homme d'environ vingt-sept ans. Malgré le brouhaha qui rendait la salle très bruyante, sa voix forte et pleine d'assurance était hautement intelligible. Il était affublé d'un accoutrement plutôt soft : un simple uniforme beige avec quelques boutons, ses seules extravagances étaient l'éternel ruban rose à pois blanc qu'il aimait porter et une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de cœur.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Aniue »

Vous l'aurez compris, l'homme en face de moi se trouvait être l'un de mes grand-frères, le célèbre Méphisto Pheles. Pourquoi célèbre ? C'est ainsi qu'il se surnomme, chercher à le comprendre ne servirait à rien… Il vaut mieux laisser tomber.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une bonne décennie et il ne semblait pas avoir changé son regard malicieux soulignait encore plus ce petit côté espiègle qui pointait au niveau de son sourire.

« Quel beau garçon tu es devenu ! Renchérit-il. Tu dois ravager des cœurs, avoir un petit frère comme toi ne peut que souligner la beauté de notre rang… Je suis fier de toi ! »

Ah oui… Il n'avait PAS DU TOUT changé.

« C'est pas vraiment mon truc… » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Mais il n'entendit pas ma réponse, les étoiles autour de lui continuaient de scintiller et il poursuivit son délire par une longue tirade dont il avait seul le secret ainsi que sa traduction. Je reprenais donc mon déjeuner en silence, faisant semblant de l'écouter. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait comme dessert… Un gâteau à la fraise aurait été parfait, ou au chocolat, du moment qu'il ait beaucoup de chantilly et ces petites paillettes colorées. Il fallait que j'aille voir…

« Dis-moi Amaimon… Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

L'appellation de mon nom me ramena dans le monde réel et j'observais Aniue qui me rendait ce regard d'un air interrogateur. Sentant l'atmosphère se dégrader, j'attrapais une énième boucher et la fourrais dans ma bouche rapidement avant de bafouiller tout en postillonnant une phrase affirmative.

« Bien chure quje t'écoute Aniue »

Les yeux de Méphisto se rétrécir comme pour mieux me sonder, pour toute réponse j'avalais d'un coup tout ce que j'avais dans la bouche puis baissais les yeux, trouvant mes pieds soudainement passionnants.

« Toujours aussi glouton à ce que je vois… »

Sur cette déclaration, il avança sa main droite vers mon visage et attrapa mon menton avant de le relever délicatement. Je ne pouvais alors échapper à cet air inquisiteur qu'il avait prit et me contentait de garder ma version. Il posa par la suite son pouce contre mes lèvres puis le dirigea vers la commissure, enlevant ainsi ce qui semblait être un reste de ma dernière bouchée. Méphisto dirigea alors ce même doigt vers ses lèvres et le caressa du bout de sa langue.

« Mais tu as plutôt bon goût »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je ne m'en rende compte alors que mes yeux eux, s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes tandis qu'ils scrutaient cette fameuse langue si gourmande. Puis, le rouge me monta aux joues alors que mon corps tout entier venait de prendre une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Mes pensées commencèrent à s'entrechoquer et je dus faire un effort surnaturel pour lui rétorquer avec conviction :

«Ne touche pas à ma nourriture ! »

Mon frère ne me répondit pas, enfin pas avec ces mots ou ces phrases tout droit sortis des galantes expressions qu'il connaissait si bien. Par contre il se laissa rire à gorge déployée, presque plié en deux ce qui revenait à exprimer une opinion plus ou moins claire : Il se foutait de ma gueule.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans ! M'écriais-je avec les oreilles encore plus rouges.  
>- Je trouve cela au contraire très amusant… Me réfuta-t-il. Tu as poussé certes, mais tu es resté un garçon bien naïf. C'en est touchant. »<p>

'Naïf' ce mot tournait encore et encore dans ma tête… Moi, simple d'esprit ?

« Tu serais surpris de voir combien je peux être mature !  
>- Ah oui ? »<p>

Sans en dire plus, la main qui avait essuyé plus tôt ma bouche, agrippa ma cravate et me tira à lui. Sa poigne était si forte qu'il m'avait été impossible de me retenir, c'est donc la tête en avant que je me précipitais vers le torse d'Aniue. J'avais donc deux options : Lâcher le plateau et me servir de mes bras pour amortir le choc ou atterrir la tête la première sur lui… Voila la raison de ma migraine depuis deux jours, on ne GÂCHE PAS la nourriture.

Méphisto attrapa le plateau de sa main libre et me laissa ainsi le soin de me masser le crane. De l'autre côté, ses doigts jouaient gracieusement avec le pan de ma cravate alors qu'il me regardait d'un œil faussement fraternel…

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Grommelais-je  
>- Et bien j'attends de voir quelle genre d'adulte tu sembles être devenu. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un jeune démon embêté par son grand frère. Touchant, adorable, mignon mais rien de très réfléchi.<br>- Et si je te colle mon poing tu vas la sentir ma maturité ? Proposai-je tandis que cette fameuse main me démangeait énormément.  
>-Oh la tu deviens vulgaire mon cher otouto… Ce n'est pas un langage très correct. »<p>

Il tira à nouveau sur ma cravate lentement, cela eut pour effet de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter un certain étouffement. Je n'avais jamais vu Aniue d'aussi près, son visage n'était seulement qu'à quelques centimètres du mien… Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se glisser sur mon front et s'insinuer dans mes cheveux, son odeur aussi m'enveloppait comme une couverture chaude dont on ne pouvait s'extraire. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota :

« Rappelle toi que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une cérémonie, il serait préférable de garder ce genre d'ardeur pour plus tard … Il ne tient qu'à toi de venir tout à l'heure pour me montrer combien tu es devenu Ô grand. Ce serait dommage que ta fête de promotion se termine en bain de sang non ? »

Je détournais la tête vivement avant de le repousser, il se laissa faire et relâcha même sa prise sur ma cravate, le tout, en m'offrant un clin d'œil complice.

« Bien… Sur ce, j'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience… »

Après une semi révérence, il s'éclipsa me laissant seul avec mes habits froissés. Alors que je soupirais contre ce frère qui avait décidé de se moquer de moi pendant un long moment, une autre personne vint se présenter à moi : Astaroth.

« Bonsoir Amaimon, j'espère que la fête vous plait.  
>-B'soir, désolé mais je suis un peu pressé.<br>- Oh non loin de moi l'idée de vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux, j'étais juste curieux de la discussion que vous aviez avec notre frère.  
>- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dis-je en ne voulant pas accentuer l'envie de meurtre qui m'oppressait.<br>-Je vois… Je suppose qu'il vous a parlé de la réunion de demain ?  
>-Quelle réunion ? Demandais-je<br>- Et bien il se trouve que les huit Baals sont convoqués le matin, apparemment vous et Méphisto seraient envoyés sur Assiah. »

Je le regardais silencieusement, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Aniue était venu ce soir. Rien à voir avec des félicitations ou un quelconque élan fraternel, il était juste curieux de voir avec qui il allait faire un séjour dans le monde des humains et il venait de se briefer sur mon caractère en moins de cinq minutes. Prenons ça positivement : Il serait plus facile de faire passer pour un accident dans Assiah… Sa mort évidemment.

« Quoiqu'il en soit cher frère faites attention à vous, Méphisto à une réputation plutôt…  
>-Plutôt ? Répétais-je<br>- Je pense que vous le comprendrez très vite, sur ce je vous laisse… Profitez bien du festin. »

Aussitôt dit … Aussitôt fait, il partit rapidement loin de moi en me laissant avec mes questions. De quel genre de réputation voulait-il bien parler? Je savais qu'il était perçu comme un homme avec une locution très varié, qu'il était assez gentleman et avait une opinion de lui-même assez haute mais... Il ne parlait pas de ça non ?

Alors que je me posais toutes ces questions, une vérité m'apparut soudainement :

« IL S'EST BARRÉ AVEC MA BOUFFE ! »

Le lendemain :

J'ai cherché Aniue dans les couloirs, il n'était pas là je l'ai cherché dans les cuisines, il n'était pas là je l'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque, dans les cachots, la cour intérieur, les balcons, la forêt, les salles communes, il n'était toujours par là (notez qu'il ne connait pas les chambres, les salles de bains et les salles de travail… Ca l'aurait peut-être aidé).

Du coup je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mon repas n'avait pas été terminé et ma soif de vengeance se trouvait à la limite du soutenable. Voilà donc l'état dans lequel je me trouvais lors de la réunion, et cet Aniue avait répondu absent ! A croire qu'il faisait tout pour m'irriter encore plus… Pourtant ce qui m'énervait réellement, c'était qu'il avait réussi à me sortir de mes gonds. Moi qui passais la plupart du temps pour quelqu'un de stoïque, qui étais vu par les gens comme un démon sans aucune émotion hormis celle du plaisir que j'avais lorsque je m'amusais au combat… Je virais de toutes les couleurs.

La réunion s'acheva sans qu'il y vienne montrer le bout de son nez et c'est donc d'un pas trainant que je sortais de la salle, les mains dans les poches et l'envie de me déstresser sur la première personne qui viendrait me chercher. C'est ainsi que je battu mon records personnel, de tuer hors champs de bataille bien sûr.

Midi, la détente…

« Alors cette première réunion entre Baal ? »

… Semblait mal partie.

« Tu n'avais qu'à y venir, tu aurais vu par toi-même. Dis-je sèchement en fixant mon plat pour éviter un autre vol. Il avait de la chance que je m'étais calmé avant son arrivée ... Je me demandais même s'il n'avait justement pas attendu exprès.  
>- Ohhhh ? Serais-ce une pointe de déception que j'entends dans ta voix ? Es-tu triste de ne pas m'avoir vu ?<br>- Triste ? Répétais-je, bloquant sur le mot.  
>- Oui, triste que ton grand frère adoré ne soit pas venu à côté de toi pour te tenir la main?<br>-C'est ton cou que je vais tenir si tu continues à te moquer de moi…  
>- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. »<p>

Sans autres formes de procès, Aniue prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi. Il croisa ses jambes sous la table, posa ses coudes sur le dessus tandis que ses doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres, supportaient sa tête légèrement inclinée pour me regarder. Il m'observa dévorer mon plat, sentant sûrement que je feignais de l'ignorer.

« Tu as fais ta valise ? Demanda t'il  
>- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Clamais-je sans trop de cérémonie.<br>- Notre père sera sûrement ravi d'entendre les raisons de ton refus. »

Ah oui le paternel… Mauvaise idée de contester. Mais peut-être que je pouvais lui demander une autre affectation ? Un frère qui me connait mieux ? Quelqu'un qui…

« Tu sais que je suis venu spécialement pour toi, Amaimon ? Susurra mon ainé.  
>- Hé ? »<p>

Devant mon incompréhension, Méphisto se rapprocha et colla sa cuisse gauche contre moi.

« Père cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait te brider… Vu que tu sembles n'obéir qu'à lui et que tous nos autres frères et sœurs semblent incapables de te supporter plus de deux jours, il m'a expressément demandé de veiller sur toi, de t'enseigner quelques petites choses qui pourraient être fort nécessaires à ton éducation.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, merci.<br>- Oh non… Loin de moi l'idée de te materner, je ne suis pas le genre à aller dans le lit des petits garçons le soir pour leur faire la lecture…  
>- Et ça consisterait en quoi ton 'apprentissage' au juste ?<br>- Ah … Ca c'est une surprise ! Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours, sinon tout cela perdrait son charme.  
>- Aniue… Tu n'as rien de charmant. »<p>

Mon frère qui jusqu'alors arborait un sourire semblant impossible à effacer, se stupéfia… Et il commença à blêmir de plus en plus avant de se retrouver avec un visage totalement décomposé. Apparemment j'avais trouvé sa corde sensible quand Aniue se moque de toi : Remet le en question sur sa pseudo-voie du gentleman.

« Que… Commença Méphisto. Comment oses-tu dire que je ne suis pas un homme plaisant ?  
>- Bah… Commençais-je sans vraiment avoir de réponses à formuler.<br>- Je suis le fantasme dont rêve toute jeune fille : Beau, intelligent, galant… »

Aniue continua d'énumérer toutes les qualités qu'il pouvait se trouver, en fait on avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même.

« Dis-moi Aniue, si tu es si sûre de toi… En quoi le fait que je sois d'accord ou non cela t'importe ?  
>- Comment ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre? Si tu préfères.

-Amaimon… Je comprends pourquoi nos frères et sœurs ne te supportent pas »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, je pris mon verre et lui jetais le contenu à la figure. Il resta ainsi, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage mouillé en essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur ce geste plutôt démonstratif, je me levais brusquement et quittait la salle furieux en le laissant seul avec mon second plateau.

« Pour ma part, je suis plutôt captivé… » Lâcha Méphisto, mais cette phrase je ne pus l'entendre.

2 heures plus tard… Je me retrouvais donc devant la fameuse porte qui servait à passer dans Assiah pour posséder un corps humain avec une bosse, cadeau de départ de mon père qui n'avait rien voulu savoir de ma haine envers Aniue…

« Amaimon ! Prononça-t-il avec des cœurs autour de lui. Tu es déjà là… Quelle avance !  
>- Tu m'en diras tant... Murmurais-je pour moi-même.<br>- Tu n'es jamais allé dans Assiah non ?  
>- Une fois ou deux… Pas très intéressant.<br>- Je vois… Donc tu n'as pas encore trouvé de corps digne de ce nom. Ne t'inquiètes pas Aniue est là. »

Et le voilà reparti dans son délire … Une énième tirade. C'est donc en le laissant en plan que je rentrais dans le monde des humains, et prenait le premier qui me tombait sous la main. Méphisto arriva peu après avec son « fameux corps réservé pour lui » bon il fallait admettre, il avait bon goût. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à poser les yeux sur moi et c'est d'un air effrayé qu'il se jeta sur moi et me secoua ensuite comme un prunier.

« Petit frère ! Mais quel est ce corps que tu as pris ? Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !  
>- Hein ? Mais on s'en moque…<br>- NON ! Hors de question de voir un si joli démon posséder une enveloppe aussi grotesque ! »

Je vous passe les détails… On avait passé la journée à faire du shopping de corps humains. Le soir, je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais rentré et sortis dans ce qu'il m'ordonnait d'essayer.

« J'en peux plus… Avouais-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé en position –mollusque accroché à son rocher-  
>- N'empêche, débuta Aniue. Je pense que…<br>- NAN, je ne bouge plus ! » Le coupais-je en essayant d'entourer le sofa de mes bras.

Je laissais mon visage se nicher dans le coussin le plus proche, et soupirais d'aise. Une bonne sieste ne serait pas de refus avant le repas, je l'avais bien mérité. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde aurait pensé… Mais pas le Aniue. Non lui il ne vous lâche pas, pas tant qu'il vous reste une once d'air dans les poumons. Méphisto se posa donc sur le bord du canapé, pour tenter d'échapper à ses autres idées farfelues : je fis le mort (j'imitais brillamment le ronflement le plus commun qu'il soit). Evidemment cela ne marcha pas.

« Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué Amaimon… Il ne te reste donc plus de force.  
>- Plus aucune Aniue, alors s'il te plait laisse-moi dormir. »<p>

Mais alors que je n'entendais aucune réponse, quelque chose passa sous ma chemise. Je tentais de me retourner, mais je fus cloué sur le ventre… Impossible de me redresser : ma joue droite était fortement appuyée contre le coussin.

« Je devrais peut-être en profiter maintenant du coup… Je pensais prendre mon temps mais là c'est une véritable invitation.  
>- Profiter de quoi ? Demandais-je passablement énervé. Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?<br>- En vérité je n'aime pas la violence, je suis plus pour faire l'amour que faire la guerre… Tu vois ?  
>- La quoi ? »<p>

Il m'expliqua d'une manière très subtile sa perception de « l'amour » : il monta au dessus de moi en prenant soin d'écarter mes jambes et glissa délicatement son genou sur une partie que je ne savais pas si sensible.

Oh merde.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà la suite, il y aura en tout 4 chapitres donc cela donnera une petite fic. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

C'est ma première de Ao no (blue exorcist pour les plus perdus) du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut puisque je n'ai pas d'expérience sur ce couple (et donc de comparaison). Du coup je vous remercie d'avance pour les futurs lectures, critiques etc...

Évidement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazue Kato *courbette*

Un grand merci à ma petite Mashy pour la béta-lecture, grâce à elle vous aurez 3 fois moins mal aux yeux XD

Sur ce trêve de blabla et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : L'éducation chez Mephisto... Ou pas<br>**

« Apparemment tu n'es pas si fatigué que ça… »

Double merde.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Tentais-je de justifier  
>- Ah oui ? Et bien vas y, explique moi… Je suis toute ouïe<br>- C'est justement parce que je suis fatigué… »

Je compris alors que la « chose » qui passait sur mon dos c'était sa main, et elle ne se gênait pas pour se balader dessus. Tandis que le genou appuyait un peu plus sur mon entre-jambe, celle là passait-repassait sur ma peau plissant, caressant du bout de ses doigts le nouveau corps que je venais d'obtenir.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu faisais tant un caprice sur le choix des corps…  
>- Pour bien travailler, il faut de bons outils. »<p>

Et l'objet c'était moi bien sûr, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait… Ce qui est bien avec les personnes se croyant supérieur et parfaitement intouchable, c'est qu'elle laisse des ouvertures plus facilement et parfois se faire passer pour un idiot, ça a plutôt du bon. Mais surtout, je ne suis pas le genre à me faire monter dessus et surtout pas par un voleur de nourriture ! Donc quand il relâcha sa prise sur ma tête il ne me fallut qu'une dixième de seconde pour attraper son bras et le faire basculer sur le dos. J'atterrissais sur son ventre tandis que mes mains agrippaient fermement ses poignets.

« Tu disais ? Demandais-je avec un long sourire sur mes lèvres.  
>- Oh… Amusant.<br>-Ah tu trouves ça drôle ? Attend de voir la suite… »

Aniue, qui avait toujours les bras bloqués se mit de nouveau à rire. Vous savez ce fameux rire quelques pages plus hauts qui me faisaient comprendre que j'étais un idiot pour lui ? Et bien c'était le même.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? Risquais je assez agacé par son attitude si décontracté.  
>- C'est juste que…. HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu as l'air si fier de toi avec tes petites mains et ton sourire de vainqueur que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.<br>- JE NE SUIS PAS ADORABLE ! JE SUIS AMAIMON, ROI DE LA TERRE ET TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT ! M'époumonais-je  
>-Oh pour ça il faudra plus qu'un titre, je te rappelle que je suis ton grand frère… Tout ce que tu as fais… »<p>

Il ne finit pas sa phrase du moins… Pas avant que je ne me rende compte que j'étais de nouveau en dessous. Ne me demandez pas comment, c'était tellement rapide que je n'avais moi-même pas compris. Beau retour à la case départ, enfin presque : j'étais sur le dos maintenant.

« Tout ce que tu as fais dans ta vie mon cher otouto, j'y suis déjà passé. N'oublie pas qui je suis Amaimon, s'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui peut faire don de son expérience… C'est moi. »

Aniue souligna cette dernière explication en attrapant du bout de ses doigts la boucle de ma ceinture et de sa main experte, la détacha du pantalon d'un coup sec avant de déboutonner celui-ci. En quelques secondes, tout était descendu sur mes chevilles. On devait reconnaitre, il ne perdait pas de temps lui.

« Il va te falloir quelques siècles avant d'être en position de force face à moi. Cependant, j'admire ton courage… Viens là que je te félicite. »

Méphisto se vautra de tout son long sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien m'empêchait de voir ses mains qui descendaient le long de mes reins.

Vous vous attendez surement avoir la suite du récit n'est-ce pas ? Franchement… Vous croyez que moi, Amaimon, roi de la terre et fils de Satan je vais vous raconter le moment plus humiliant de ma vie ? JAMAIS ! Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il m'a fait…. PERSONNE ! Je veux oublier… Juste oublier ce moment de ma vie. Rien que de penser à sa langue qui… Ah non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie…

« Pas trop mal ?  
>- La ferme »<p>

J'étais allongé sur le ventre, nu, les draps recouvrant à peine mon bassin. Je pouvais sentir l'air de la pièce me chatouiller la peau, mon corps commençait à reprendre un rythme normal et je retrouvais enfin un semblant de réalité. J'étais dans le lit, les cheveux emmêlés comme jamais et mes bras étouffaient avec vigueur l'oreiller en plume d'oie. J'étais furieux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ruminer sur ce qui c'était passé et la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais laissé faire. -Ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser-.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire… Parce que si faire preuve de bonne volonté est une chose, cela est une tout autre paire de manche quand on vient vous rappeler vos ébats toutes les dix minutes… Et Aniue n'était pas du genre pudique pour ces loisirs.

« Tu es bien le premier à sembler insatisfait…

Méphisto s'avança vers le lit avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain accroché à sa taille et une autre sur ses épaules. Tout en me lorgnant du regard, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et me fit une proposition :

« … Peut-être qu'une petite douche te mettrais en meilleur condition ?  
>-Nan merci. Répondis-je sèchement.<br>- Tu es sûr ? Il faut que tu nettoies tout ça ou alors… Tu risques d'avoir mal plus tard.

Bah voyons… Un second round aussi ? En plus de me salir il voulait m'apprendre à me nettoyer ? Sans façon.

Aniue arriva près de moi et après s'être assit sur le lit, posa ses mains de chaque côté du matelas, il se retrouva ainsi au dessus de moi. Le lit craquait sous le poids de mon frère ajouté aux miens sans pour autant rompre Méphisto se pencha sur mon dos et embrassa doucement mon épaule gauche. Pendant ce temps il fit passer le reste de son corps au dessus de moi, ses genoux se calèrent contre mes cuisses et les coincèrent alors dans le tissu. Je relâchais un peu l'oreiller pour y poser ma tête tandis que je malmenais ma lèvre inférieur à coup de mordillement. Lorsqu'il en eut fini, il se redressa, faisant grincer un peu plus le meuble sur lequel nous étions.

Aniue libéra ses doigts entortillés dans les draps pour se diriger un peu plus bas de mon côté je regardais le mur d'en face, impassible. Mes yeux fixaient le cadre qui y était accroché, je contemplais les bordures qui allaient et venaient tout autour sans vraiment y apporter une grande valeur. Tout cela pour éviter de me perdre dans ses paroles qui perlaient au bout de ses lèvres. Son souffle caressait mes hanches d'un effluve chaud qui me remontait le long de l'échine, c'était une désagréable sensation mais je préférais encore me tenir à des impressions charnelles plutôt que d'écouter ses longs monologues vide de franchise. Faute de réussir à le repousser, je le laissais donc s'essayer en vain à convier au bain.

Glissant délicatement le bord de la couverture sur mes cuisses, il déposa tour à tour un baiser sur chaque fessier.

« Dommage… Enfin, j'aurai d'autres occasions de prendre soin de toi.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est uniquement parce que j'ai essayé des tonnes de corps ! La prochaine fois ce sera différent.  
>-Vraiment ?<p>

Comme pour vérifier ma détermination, Aniue installa ses mains vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses et caressa de sa langue cette partie endolorie qu'il avait causée plus tôt. Je retins un grognement, on avait beau dire que la salive était cicatrisant… Cela faisait surtout un mal de chien, et comble du malheur cette idiot d'Aniue avait décidé d'y rajouter une couche. Je fronçais les sourcils pour retenir un second gémissement, comment ce genre de choses pouvait elles faire aussi mal ?

« Fais moi aussi plaisir alors : Retiens bien cette sensation que ton cher grand-frère t'as offerte et, lorsque tu seras 'opérationnel' revient me voir. Je suis impatient que tu me punisses comme il se doit. »

Il termina cette petite 'discussion' en plaçant doucement les draps sur le bas du dos puis déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

« Tâche tout de même de prendre une douche, ou la prochaine fois tu gémiras vraiment. »

Il me laissa alors bouder et partit se laver à l'eau chaude. J'attrapais alors la couette et la rabattais sur ma tête d'un coup pour me cacher totalement dans ce tissus, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller un peu plus je marmonnais sa dernière phrase en rajoutant un « tu verras ce que tu vas prendre, oui »  
><strong><br>**J'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, j'allais enfin avoir un peu de répit… Mais pour combien de temps ? Un peu de musique chatouilla mes oreilles (1) mais je m'endormais déjà dans les bras de Morphée, heureusement pour moi la nuit fut sans cauchemar… Jusqu'au matin.

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil, agressant sans vergogne mes yeux irrités. Je remontais la couette, il faisait bon dans le lit… Mais cette boule lumineuse gâchait ma matinée ! Je me retournais vivement sur le dos, TRES MAUVAISE IDEE.

« ITAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! »(2)

C'est un démon MORT.

(1) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Mephy écoutait NRJ GAY.

(2) C'est dans ce moment que Yaoi (La version :YAmete Oshiri ga Itai, aussi traduit par Arrête j'ai mal au c*l) prend tout son sens (et oui nous oublions souvent que ça ne fait pas que du bien, surtout pour le petit uke… Paix au fessier de notre lollipop)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 3 et je me rend compte que ça ne fait que tourner autour du pot XD

C'est ma première fic de Ao no (blue exorcist pour les plus perdus) du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut puisque je n'ai pas d'expérience sur ce couple (et donc de comparaison). Du coup je vous remercie d'avance pour les futurs lectures, critiques etc...

Évidement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazue Kato *courbette*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Disparition<br>**

Bon, vous vous demandez surement quand vous allez avoir la réponse 'pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec Aniue dans un cagibi en pleine action' ? Comme vous le savez, mon grand frère et moi nous avons été envoyés dans Assiah, la raison ?

Ca… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Comme j'avais passé la réunion à bouder en essayant de ne pas dévorer la table et qu'Aniue était partit on ne sait où… J'étais bien avancé. Faute de savoir quoi faire, je sortis voir un peu le monde extérieur. C'est donc avec un paquet de chips volé à une mamie que je regardais la ville ou nous étions, j'étais assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment avec une cloche. Il était assez différent des autres maisons : alors que la plupart ressemblait a des gigantesques rectangles avec des petits trous réguliers, celui-ci était fait en vieilles pierres avec des fenêtres de plusieurs couleurs qui représentaient des personnages. Je me demande encore à quoi il servait.

« Amaimon ! »

Le calme avait été de courte duré…

Heureusement pendant son absence j'avais bien réfléchi : Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Il n'était pas question que cet otaku sucré(1) salisse ma réputation de démon au sang froid ! Il fallait que je redevienne le sociopathe insensible que j'étais…

Mephisto arriva à ma hauteur en un claquement de doigt et s'assit en prenant soin de repousser soigneusement sa cape. On était tout les deux, mais il avait quand même besoin de faire toute une cérémonie…

« Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda t'il d'un ton fraternel  
>- Dis moi Aniue, c'est bien toi qui as dis que tu étais déjà passé par là non ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu te souviens quand tu as pu t'asseoir normalement ?<br>- Tu es en train d'insinuer quoi là ?  
>- …Ano(2)… Non rien»<p>

Je retournais à mon paquet de nourriture, bien plus intéressant alors qu'Aniue continuait de me dévisager avec des yeux plus grands encore que mes chips.

« Je… Tu n'avais qu'à prendre une douche comme je te l'ai dis ! Je suis un gentleman je te rappelle, j'ai été adorable, MOI.  
>- Hein ? Désolé de n'avoir pas été réceptif. Je suis le genre de démon à suivre la nature comme elle m'a faite, contrairement à toi qui a toujours besoin d'aller à contre courant juste pour te compliquer la vie. »<p>

Deux-zéro, trois si on comptait la manière avec laquelle j'avais dis cette dernière phrase : Du tac au tac et sans aucune once de culpabilité. Si Méphisto n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté, il se serait jeté contre la toiture de tout son long en déprimant.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec ton grand-frère adoré !...  
>- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu es été un Aniue modèle, c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seul à seul si on ne compte pas hier. »<p>

Le grand frère en question se releva, inspira de l'air dans ses poumons faisant ainsi gonfler son torse. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents puis pointa un doigt vers moi et tout en expirant il lâcha :

« Très bien cher Otouto, dans ce cas je vais arranger tout ceci ! A partir de maintenant tu es à moi jusqu'à ce j'ai rempli cette jauge de fraternité que tu devrais avoir !  
>- Non merci.<br>-Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! Amaimon, j'ai reçu l'ordre de notre père de t'éduquer au mieux, donc je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas devenu un prince digne de ce nom ! Faisons d'une pierre deux coups et soyons les meilleurs frères du monde.  
>- Tu es bruyant...<br>- Allez Amaimon debout !  
>- Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas.<br>- Oh tu préfères nos rapports d'hier alors ? »

Option 1 : Ne pas lui répondre et retourner à mon paquet de chips

Option 2 : Le tuer

J'optais pour la solution la plus évidente :

« Aniue… Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit simplement que je suis ton genre.  
>- Je… JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Protesta mon frère, sache que j'aime les femmes fatales et les belles ingénues !<br>- En manque alors ?  
>- Je suis un gentilhomme, je sais me contrôler !<br>- C'est vrai qu'hier tu me l'as bien fait comprendre… »

Finalement je revenais à mon paquet qui… Etait vide. Gros coup dur. Apparemment Méphisto le remarqua puisqu'il me sortit une phrase très, très… Phelesque.

« Oh tu as envie d'une gourmandise particulière ?  
>- Tu me fatigues… Et si on allait s'occuper de cette mission au lieu de tergiverser ?<br>- Ah ça c'est un Otouto entreprenant ! Très bonne idée !  
>- On doit faire quoi au juste ?<br>- Espionner la branche japonaise de l'Ordre de la Croix-Vraie. Me dit il avec un petit cœur qui sortait dont on ne sait où.  
>- Ca me saoule déjà… »<p>

Je suivais donc Aniue résigné, en espérant finir au plus vite cette besogne qui me semblait déjà bien longue et ennuyante. Ce qui m'amusait c'était les combats, rester dans un coin avec une paire de jumelle n'était pas trop mon truc.

* * *

><p>1 heure plus tard<p>

« Et là réponse c'est 'comme partout' »

J'étais assis à table, mangeant une assiette de spaghetti tout en regardant mon frère qui tenait dans ses bras trois femmes qui rirent en entendant la chute de la blague. Note à soi-même : Aniue non plus n'aime pas l'espionnage, il ne supporte pas d'être dans l'ombre.

« Et bien Amaimon, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Me proposa-t-il  
>- Non merci ce n'est pas mon truc.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais de toi ce soir, sois donc patient »

Je fis la moue, me rappelant la fameuse nuit que j'avais passé hier au même moment de vieilles douleurs se réveillèrent…

« Ne me touche plus, pervers. »

Je m'enfilais la dernière pâte d'un petit coup sec et sortais de table, puis, me dirigeais dans ma chambre… C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, je me mettais au lit tout en jetant un œil suspicieux vers la porte où j'avais entreposé tout ce qui pourrait bloquer l'entré. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, un souci de moins.

« Mon cher otouto à peur du monstre dans le placard ? »

Qui ne servait à rien.

Je bondissais hors du matelas et me collais au mur le plus éloigné du matelas, Aniue était assis sur la rambarde du lit avec les pieds dans le vide. Il avait troqué son costume de cérémonie pour un simple yukata bleu ciel et chaussait des okobos (3) qu'il faisait claquer contre ses talons.

Il avait fait comment pour rentrer sans même que je ne le remarque ?

« Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai fait pour rentrer sans même que tu ne le remarques ? S'exclama Mephisto.  
>- Evite les répétitions dans le texte s'il te plait…<br>- Tu sais, la question n'est pas vraiment de savoir comment… On ne change pas le passé. Tu devrais plutôt t'interroger sur ce qui va arriver par la suite, c'est l'avenir qui est intéressant !  
>- Je le connais déjà : Mon futur à moi c'est mon oreiller, ma couette et moi qui dors dessus. »<p>

Aniue descendit du lit, faisant virevolter son kimono avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve. Je pris une position défensive : genoux fléchit, bras repliés, poing refermé, prêt à me battre… Cette fois-ci le combat était équitable et j'étais à même de me défendre, il comprendrait enfin pourquoi on ne se joue pas du roi de la terre !

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas prendre un bain avec moi ? Demanda un certain abruti

-Ta gueule ! »

Je pris une position défensive : genoux fléchit, bras repliés, poing refermé … Le tout recouvert de la couette pour ne pas voir son visage, tentant en vain de dormir malgré quelques irritations…mentales bien sûr !

« Amaimon il faut respecter la nature et économiser l'eau ! Prendre des douches à deux c'est un excellent moyen de combattre la pollution 3. M'expliqua-t-il sûr de sa bêtise.  
>- Et bien déjà : économise ta salive, ça ne polluera pas mes oreilles. T'es qu'un radin de pervers. »<p>

Le pervers en question avait volé la moitié de mon lit il se prélassait les bras croisés derrière la tête et (même si je ne pouvais le voir, je m'en doutais) un large sourire qui en disait long. Je fourrai ma tête dans l'oreiller ivre de colère, proférant des insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres à son encontre. Je me vengerais un jour… Je me vengerais !

« Oh fait Amaimon…  
>-Quoi ? Répondis-je sèchement<br>-Quand la mission sera terminée, tu rentreras tout seul.  
>-Hein ? »<p>

Je me redressai sur le lit, la couette enveloppant tout le reste de mon corps hormis ma tête qui dévisageait celle de Mephisto, toujours allongé dans la même position.

« J'ai envie de rester ici, finit-il par m'avouer, ses yeux regardant le plafond de la chambre.  
>- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici. En plus, les humains ne savent même pas se battre correctement.<br>- Ils sont amusants.  
>- Amusants ? »<p>

Je le regardais d'un œil curieux, en quoi les humains pouvaient ils être intéressants ? Je les avais à peine regardés lors du banquet et ils me lassaient déjà. Pourquoi Aniue était séduit par eux ?

« Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je lis dans tes yeux, mon cher otouto?  
>-Jaloux, moi ? » Répétais-je.<p>

Aniue se redressa rapidement et, avança son visage vers le mien pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi, son nez me frôlant presque. J'étais face à deux iris d'un vert vif dont je pouvais voir la pupille se dilater fortement, il semblait pénétrer dans mon esprit tant son regard me paraissait intense. Je m'empêchais de déglutir, ne voulant pas admettre une certaine anxiété fasse à ces prunelles.

« Je vais te manquer?  
>- La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, j'avais encore mes dents de lait. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça me fera un vide si tu restes ici.<br>- Je vais te manquer ? Réitéra-t-il  
>- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Non ! »<p>

Les yeux d'Aniue se plissèrent et un long sourire arqua son visage, le genre d'expression qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur la perversité des ses pensées. Il avait une idée, une très mauvaise envie et n'allait pas tarder à m'en faire part… Ou carrément me la montrer.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir petit frère, c'est assez décevant pour un démon… Mais d'un autre côté cela est plutôt plaisant »

Sur ces mots, il agrippa mes lèvres de ses dents et mordilla frénétiquement dedans. Je reculais de surprise et tentais de le repousser en vain : Mephisto avait déjà attrapé mes mains et me rallongeait (plus ou moins de force) sur le lit. De son genou droit, il écarta mes jambes et le tissu qui allait avec pendant que sa bouche attaquait sans vergogne ma gorge. Il commença à lacérer doucement ma peau de ses dents tandis que ses doigts venaient entrelacés les miens vigoureusement. Je pris un air ennuyé, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Je commençais vraiment à être fatigué, tout devenait prétexte à me sauter dessus… Et tout court. Finalement mon côté désabusé reprenait enfin le dessus, il était temps.

« Aniue…  
>- Hum ?<br>- Quand tu en auras terminé avec tes chaleurs, tu voudras bien éteindre ? J'ai envie de dormir »

Autre note à soi-même : Voici une phrase à ressortir pour couper l'envie à n'importe qui. Même à un démon, ne pas oublier de joindre le geste à la parole en baillant par exemple.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Mephy qui tirait sur le vert.  
>- Quoi ? Tu veux que je tende mes bras ? Que je te chante une sérénade ? C'est déjà un calvaire, je ne vais pas en plus louanger tes services. »<p>

Aniue resta ainsi, tétanisé. Oui, lui aussi pouvait buguer, et il buguait sévère là… En plus il m'écrasait.

« Aniue ? Youhou Tu veux bien te pousser ?

- Oooooi Mephisto ! »

J'essayais de le faire basculer en vain, merde j'étais peut-être été un peu loin. Il faut dire que la délicatesse c'était bon pour les démons… Vous savez…Les démons du genre… Qui étaient un peu… Comme mon frère ?

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Aniue tomba enfin sur le côté silencieusement regardant le plafond d'un air choqué. Je claquais des doigts devant lui, tentant de le réveiller.

« Ca y est tu as complètement grillé ? Et merde j'ai cassé Aniue… Père va me tuer. »

Je l'attrapais par les épaules et le secoua du mieux que je pus, sans succès. Il semblait être partit dans son petit monde tout rose, enfin ce sont ses gouts vestimentaires qui me font imaginer cela.

Faute de réussir, je me rallongeais à ses côtés, la tête contre la sienne en soupirant contre sa bêtise. Frottant mes yeux sous la fatigue et ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, je rabattais les couvertures sur nous deux et éteignit la lumière pour m'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Le retour des rayons de soleils… Je détestais ce jaune d'œuf flottant qui esquintait toujours mes yeux lors du réveil. Je me retournais dans le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite pour éviter de me cogner contre mon frère, sauf que… Pas de frère.<p>

Je me redressais subitement : Aniue n'était pas dans le lit. Après avoir tendu l'oreille pendant une bonne minute, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la chambre. Il était surement partis batifoler on ne sait où, c'était bien son genre après avoir été frustré par la nuit dernière. Je sortais des couettes et du lit, nu, et m'approcha de l'armoire (toujours en biais et collé contre la porte) pour prendre mes habits puis partis faire un tour qui me prit toute la journée. Je rentrais finalement le soir, dans la petite maison de notre première « nuit ».

Aniue n'était pas là.

Il ne revint pas.

(1) Merci a RPG of Amaimon xD

(2) Ano: Euh en japonais

(3) Les okobos sont des geta, ce sont des sandales en bois porté par les 'maikos' (apprentie geisha) lors de leur apprentissage. Les 'Okobos' sont très grands et permettent de préserver les kimono qui sont très couteux.


End file.
